


walk

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Gen, Humor, Video Game Mechanics, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 3:hiyori/soratahiyo takes sorata out on a walk... unless 😳
Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784677
Kudos: 7





	walk

Hiyori stands in the doorframe, shock and fear painted on her face. Sorata sits in the hallway, staring right back at her. He meows before bolting away and disappearing into the apartment complex, one half of a makeshift leash trailing behind him. The other half hangs in Hiyori’s hand; she’s still too shocked to do anything about it.

_ Oh no. _

Now, her father and Onii-chan had told her that Sorata, an indoor house cat, could definitely  _ not _ go out on a walk, no matter how much she wanted to do it. To be fair, she did test the twine leash and friendship bracelet collar several times around the house but…

Uh oh. Sora-chan was probably heading for the staircase right about now. There wasn’t any time to spare. Hiyori puts on her game face.

Items: saucepan (trap), ladle (noisemaker/weapon), Ziploc bag of catnip (bait), granola bar (stamina recovery), first aid kit (health recovery), string toy (distraction), can of wet food (bait part 2). Stats: Health 100, Stamina 50, Stealth 10, Creativity 35, Speed 95, Wisdom… looking at today’s events, 0. She’s got this one in the bag.

Hiyori bolts down the hallway in Sorata’s direction, quickly checking the surrounding area for any sign of her cat. Nothing. She turns a corner, taking the bag of catnip out of her satchel. She shakes it as she runs down this hall, other materials clattering against her legs as she speeds by.

“Sora-chan!!” She calls out, turning another corner and nearly colliding with a baby carriage. “Woah!! Sorry miss!” she bows to the mother, still shaking the bag of catnip. “Um, have you seen my cat? He’s black and white and about this big!” she signals the size of an average house cat.

“Oh no!” the mother sympathizes with the girl, “I saw him before when I got out of the elevator, but he ran away from me.”

Hiyori gasps.  _ The elevator!? Oh no! _ She takes off again, shouting a “Thank you!!” as she heads for the elevator.

“Good luck!”

Finally, Hiyori makes it to the elevator, panting before seeing  _ some random guy playing with Sorata?!?! _ She shouts, “Stop!! That’s my kitty!!” and brandishes her ladle before thinking of how embarrassing she was being.

The guy puts his hands up, “Sorry!” before heading off to his apartment with a grin on his face.

Now there were two. Hiyori, determined as ever, pulls the saucepan out of its secure attachment (twine again) to her back. “Now I’ve got you!” she laughs defiantly, hovering the saucepan above her cat. She lowers it before Sorata can even think about escaping his fate. Her plan was a success!

Sorata meows, scratching the inside of the pot. ... _ Now what am I supposed to do? _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
